The following U.S. patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,809 discloses a modular assembly of diverse electrical components for operation of an outboard motor, including a box in which the components are inserted and/or mounted and prewired. External leads are organized for passage through a few specially located openings in the box for external connection. The fully assembled and prewired assembly is enclosed with a demountable cover and attached directly to the engine block. The modular assembly alleviates indiscriminate component mounting and corresponding disarray of interconnecting lead wires. In addition, the moisture and corrosion resistance of the components is enhanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,847 discloses a strain relief assembly for an outboard motor for relieving strain on wires, cables, lines or the like that extend between the boat and the cowl assembly, which encloses the power head of the outboard motor. The strain relief assembly is preferably disposed within an opening formed in one of the cowl sections, and comprises a two-piece member. The two-piece member includes a series of indentations which cooperate to clamp the wires, cables, lines or the like therebetween when screwed together. With the strain relief assembly fixed to the wall of the cowl section forming the opening, this acts to maintain the wires, cables or lines in position relative to the cowl section for relieving strain thereon during movement of the outboard motor. A fuel line strain relief assembly is also provided, comprising a stem fixed to the two-piece member. An external fuel line supplies fuel to the stem, which is communicated therethrough to an internal fuel line extending between the stem and the power head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,108 discloses a protective containment device that serves as a strain relief component for hoses, wires, and push-pull cables extending through a front surface of an outboard motor. The protective containment device is formed from first and second portions that are assembled together with a flexibly connected divider that segregates certain components within the protective device from other components. A cylindrical ring, made of first and second retainers, is disposed around an outer surface of the cylindrical conduit to hold the first and second portions together and to retain a flexible tube in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,856 discloses a rigging apparatus for an outboard motor in which an attachment member is shaped to be rigidly attached to a housing structure, or cowl, of an outboard motor, without the need for additional hardware such as clamps, brackets, or screws. The attachment member is shaped to receive a threaded sleeve in threaded association therewith so that hoses, wires, and cables can be protected within the threaded sleeve. An attachment member of the rigging apparatus is made to be asymmetrical to avoid improper assembly into an opening of the housing structure of an outboard motor.